Frosty
HEY YOU. YEAH YOU THIS ARTICLE IS GOING TO BE REWRITTEN SOON!!! Frosty Parker Larsen is the main protagonist of the Frosty N' Friends series. Frosty is a 17-year-old Norwegian who is one of the more older Epixcraft members. Her role in the community is quite important, for she is one of the main staff assistants that helps Epix with controlling the town. She has close relations with the entire squad and is always eager to find more friends. Frosty owns a pet Samoyed named, "Snowdrop", which is almost always seen by her side at her house. Frosty Larsen was born in the town of Bergen, Norway on May 15, 2001 to her loving parents, Theresa Andres, her mother, and Paul Larsen, her father. At the age of 7, Frosty moved to Copenhagen, Denmark after her father found a job as a writer there. On January 19, 2011, when Frosty was 9 years old, her parents were off to go camping for a weekend, until her parents struck black ice. The black ice made the car swerve and get launched off the side of a mountain cliff. Unfortunately, by the time Frosty managed to push her way out of the car wreckage, she learned that her parents did not make it and that she was alone in the woods with her pet. As Frosty began to walk around the woods, she came across the town of Epixcaft. Since the town contains many terrains, the woods was an instant connection. As soon as she made her way to the sign. She was greeted by Epix, the town owner. Frosty and Epix became friends almost immediately and started becoming more close. From here, Epix showed Frosty around the town, beach, and park; where she met Mel, Bonbon, and Foxem. Epixcraft Home: Frosty Parker Larsen lives in the Northeastern part of Epixcraft, specifically the forest region, and is part of the Strathwoc club. She lives alone with her pet, Snowdrop, in a cozy wooden Norwegian-styled house, with instead of a regular roof, grass covers the top. Her house is located on Waukesha Haven- a street that is surrounded by a small forest with a tiny waterfall located towards the left of it. The inner part of her house consists of a soft cool palette (white, cool gray, cloudy blue, and a dark bark for furniture.) She also has several pillows, in which she often uses to make forts with whenever her friends come over. To top it off, Frosty has Christmas tree lights that border the top edges of her walls. Outside of her house, she has 2 large oak trees in the front yard and a flower / fruit garden in the back, along with a pool and a small hot tub. This is also surrounded by many pine and oak trees. Epix, there's a weird fockin' cat outside! Main Relations: Epix- Best Friend. I love you so much! You've been by my side since i joined the group. You'll always remain my best friend-- no matter what. He's also almost 2 feet taller than me. Mel- Girlfriend. She's the type who would probably hurt you if you did something wrong. I still love her nonetheless. I also love her accent. Bonbon- Close Friend. Shes quiet and way more mature than most of us, but she still a good friend of mine. Foxem- Former Enemy. He's my ex. Even though Epix hates him, I still somehow maintain a slight friendship with him even though he tried taking over Epixcraft a few times. He also likes running into things with his car. Snowdrop- Pet. Bark Outside Relations: Toffee- Who? I met him when I roamed too far from Epixcraft. I started a small conversation with him. It was good until Epix interrupted us. Wisconsin- I invited him to my house one night, we had a lot of fun. There was a lot of other people there. I like him! He also ate just about all the cheese in my fridge. Did I mention that he's great to sleep on? Very soft... L- She wouldn't hesitate to beat your face in with her axe. She gives off a scary impression at first, but when you get to know her, she's cool. 'Any EC citizen-' I'm pretty familiar with most of them. Of course, I love just about anyone in the community. (Unless they actually did something wrong.)Category:Characters Category:Main characters